Cosas del Destino
by FlowerBloom
Summary: Jamas se volvió a tener un contacto con ella...Al menos no después de que han transcurrido 3 años,y en estos 3 años el la ha estado pensando,pregunatandose que ha sido de aquella hermosa chica pelinaraja que una vez logró cautivar su alma y su corazón.


**Flower: ¡Konichiwaa! Acá estoy con un nuevo fic ^^**

**Anubias: Apenas puedes con 3 ¬¬ Y pretendes ir con 4 u_u**

**Flower: *Le saca la lengua* ¡Cállate que me arruinas la inspiración! U_U**

**Shadow: O_O Yo también quería que me sacara la lengua TT_TT**

**Anubias: xDD jajajajjajajjajja…Perdiste, hiena**

**Shadow: Ya vas a ver afeminado ¬_¬ **

**Anubias: xD Mira quien habla de afeminado…Tu te pintas las uñas, ni que fueras mujer xDD jajajjajajja**

**Hydron: xDD jajajajjajja…En eso tiene razón ^^U**

**Shadow: -.-" Ya me las pagaran los dos, por ridiculizarme enfrente de Flow-Chan Ò_Ó**

**Hydron: xDD jajajajjajajja la venganza es dulce ^^**

**Anubias: Y adictiva n_n**

**Flower: o.O ¡Que comience el Fic pero antes hay que decir el disclaimer! :3**

**Hydron, Anubias y Shadow: ¡LO DIGO YO! *Hablaron al unísono***

**Bankotsu: Flower-Chan no es dueña de Bakugan ^-^**

**Hydron, Anubias y Shadow: Ò_ó**

**Flower: Por que si lo fuera Alice y Shun estarían felizmente casados y con 500 hijos n_n**

**Shun: *Estaba tomando agua cuando escucho lo que Flower dijo* Cofff cofff * Escupió el agua***

**Anubias: xDD jajajajjaja casi se muere por lo que dijiste**

**Flower: ^_^ **

**Hydron: Que comience el fic….¡YA!**

**Shadow: ¬¬**

* * *

><p>Los peleadores ya habían vuelto a salvar al interespacio Bakugan, luego de su aventura en Mechtanium Surge, la paz había resurgido y todo estaba en equilibrio. Por las calles de Tokio las personas iban y venían, un intenso sol de verano se reflejaba en lo alto y hacía que todo pareciera más sofocante.<p>

En un apartado lugar que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y que daba junto a un inmenso y precioso bosque, se hallaba un dojo de dimensiones desproporcionadas. Su propietario y único heredero de aquel "castillo", era nada mas ni nada menos, que Shun Kazami, el antiguo y legendario peleador Bakugan. Shun ya contaba con 19 años pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, frío y calculador, sin embargo leal y confiable.

_-Ya ha pasado más de 3 años desde la última vez que supimos de ella.-Pensaba mientras caminaba por los anchos y largos pasillos de su dojo.-Y en esos 3 años, las cosas han cambiado bastante…Mi abuelo murió hace poco, perdimos el escaso contacto que teníamos con ella.-Suspiro por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo, observaba el bosque a través de una de las tantas ventanas que había en aquel lugar.-Alice,¿Dónde estarás y que harás en estos momentos?.-Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte mientras se volvía a repetir aquella pregunta una y otra vez._

Con el paso de los años el restaurante de la familia Misaki había ganado muchísimos clientes, y casi todos los días estaba repleto pero ese no era uno de esos días, puesto que el local estaba cerrado.

_-¡Oh!¡Vamos Runo solo pido un plato más!.-Suplicaba Dan._

_-¡No!.-Dijo en voz alta la aludida._

_-¡Por favor!.-Continuaba implorando el chico._

_-¡QUE NO!.-Grito ella de muy malhumor._

_-¡PERO TENGO HAMBRE!.-Comento mientras se tocaba la panza en señal de que necesitaba alimentarse.-¡CASI NI COMÍ NADA!_

_-¡¿QUE NO COMISTE NADA?.-Vocifero incrédula.-¡TE COMISTE CASI TODO LO QUE TENIAMOS!.-Reprocho con una mirada asesina, cosa que el muchacho paso por alto._

_-¡Mentirosa!.-Desafió en una voz entre intimidante y misteriosa.-¿Me vas a dejar morir de hambre?.-Siguió hablando el.-¿A tu pobre novio?.-Conocía muy bien a Runo y supo que la batalla estaba casi ganada, pero antes de cantar victoria, Dan le puso un pucherito que ellos solamente usaban en la intimidad._

_-¡Ooh…Nooo….Noo y noo!.-Menciono la peliceleste mirando para otro lado, pues sabía que su novio le utilizaba aquel maldito puchero infantil que la enternecía._

_-Si sabes que te gusta.-El castaño le susurro sensualmente en el oído, en consecuencia, a Runo se le puso la piel de gallina por lo agradable que le era esa sensación._

_-No voy a caer…-_

_-Si lo harás.-Acto seguido el la agarro y la beso con ternura pero con pasión. Estuvieron así hasta que el aire les hizo falta._

_-…-Runo estaba en shock._

_-¿Y?.-Inquirió de nuevo en forma sensual y algo inocente._

_-¡Ah!...¡Te odio, baka!.-Y ella finalmente exploto.-Siempre ganas._

_-Es que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos, preciosa.-Volvió a susurrar con ese tono que la derretía. _

_-¡Obtendré mi venganza!¡Ya verás, Kuso!.- Dijo señalándolo con el índice._

Dan no pudo hablar o omitir sonido alguno, al igual que su novia, pues la puerta del restaurante fue golpeada insistentemente, lo cual descartaba la posibilidad de que fuera un intento de robo. Runo asomo su cabeza para ver de quien o que se trataba, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierta muchacha peliplateada acompañada por un llamativo rubio.

_-Hola Runo.-Saludo desde el otro lado de la puerta cristalina, Julie.-¿Puedes abrirnos.-Inquirió sonriendo._

_-¡Julie!.-Rápidamente la peliceleste reacciono y obedeció la orden de su antigua amiga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-¿Qué hacen aquí?.-Pregunto estupefacta luego de que sus amigos ingresaran al restaurante y todos se saludaron entre sí._

_-De visitas,¿no es obvio?.-Sonrió ampliamente Julie.-Va en realidad…ette….Billy y yo…etto….-No pudo completar su frase, puesto que fue interrumpida por Dan y Runo._

_-¿¡Ustedes que!.- Pidieron en un sonoro grito, algo impaciente._

_-Julie y yo nos casaremos.-Anuncio un alegre Billy._

_-…-_

_-…-_

La pareja amiga al futuro matrimonio estaba sorprendidos y eso se pudo detectar en sus rostros. Pero, sin embargo, estaban muy contentos por Billy y Julie.

_-¡Me alegro por ustedes!.-Confeso muy sinceramente y sonriendo Runo.-¿Cuándo es la boda?.-Interrogo curiosa, al mismo tiempo, ladeo su cabeza a un costado._

_-Dentro de 3 meses.-Comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción el rubio._

_-¿No son menores de edad?.-Pregunto algo confundido el castaño._

_-Eso es cierto…Pero esta permitido el casamiento a los 18 años.-Contesto Julie._

_-No lo sabíamos.-Articularon al unísono el Dan y Runo._

Eso causo gracia entre los cuatro amigos que rieron a carcajadas. Más tarde hablaron sobre los arreglos de la boda y como la pareja protagonista tenia planeado hacer el festejo. Entre tema y tema el cielo se torno de colores anaranjados y rojizos, indicando que el sol descendía.

_-Creo que es hora de irnos cariño.-Julie logro formular un tanto cansada._

_-Si…Vamos.-Le dedico una plácida sonrisa su novio mientras se levantaban y se despedían de sus amigos._

Dieron unos pasos hasta que el pequeño silencio que se había ejercido entre ellos fue interrumpido por Runo, su cara estaba entre preocupada y triste.

_-Julie.-Rompió el silencio la peliceleste._

_-¿Qué sucede Runo?.-Interpelo la aludida, quien había dado una vuelta para ver la cara de su amiga._

_-¿Tuviste alguna noticia de Alice?.-Inquirió esperanzada de que después de tanto tiempo pudiera conocer algo sobre su mejor amiga y ahora desaparecida, ya que Alice perdió conexión desde hace ya 3 años._

_-No.-Trato de ser lo menos fría la peliplateada.-Lo lamento.-Se disculpo_

_-No te preocupes.-Una pequeña lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Runo, seguidas por muchas mas. Y como si esto fuera poco también Julie comenzó a llorar._

_-Yo también la extraño muchísimo.-Expreso una llorosa albina._

_-¿Dónde estas Alice?.-Ambas amigas se abrazaron y entre llantos se volvió a conformar el silencio absoluto, la diferencia era que este era mucho más cruel y devastador, y que cada segundo pasado era una agonía para esas chicas._

Billy y Dan se miraron entre si. Ninguno tenía las palabras justas o correctas para detener aquellos incesantes y abrumadores lloriqueos que se habían formado. Si _ella _ estuviera ahí sabría lo que hacer y como levantar el animo a sus compañeras, más sin embargo, de _ella_ no se supo mas nada. Habían perdido la conexión, y la gran encuesta es: ¿Por qué?, es tan simple esa pregunta pero tan difícil de contestar, al mismo tiempo.

_-Alice,¿Dónde estas?.-Pensaba Dan tratando de que aquella muchacha pelinaranja se hiciera presente y despejara las dudas y llantos de sus amigas.-Si supieras cuanto te extrañan..-El contemplo a las jóvenes quienes continuaban hipando._

**Flower: Y ahí esta! n_n **

**Shadow: Esperamos que les guste ^^ Y perdonen la brevedad *Saca la lengua***

**Hydron: Y ya saben que si no le gustan es por culpa del idiota de Anubias que interrumpia cada dos fucking segundos OwO**

**Anubias: ¬_¬ No era mi culpa**

**Hydron: Si claro y yo soy Bradd Pitt u_u**

**Anubias: Maldito baka! *Se le tira encima***

**Spectra: ¬¬ ¡Inmaduros!**

**Shadow: xDD jajajjajajja *Ríe como hiena***

**Flower: Pueden dejar sus reviews con comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o con cualquier tipo de contenido ^-^**

**Shadow: Excepto el yaoi ese es mio *Mira perversamente y se le cae la baba***


End file.
